Misery's Love Company
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: Newsies in modern time. Bascially the newsies having to handle all the pressures of modern day high school. Yes there is romance, drugs, pressure, sex(only implied), and all that other good stuff. R&R!
1. Chapter One: New Friends

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NEWSIES!! I wish I did. But I don't. And the characters of Beth and Ellie are based off of two people I know. On another note I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my story after reading it, and then maybe if you could check out my other stories and read those too. That would be great!!  
  
CASTING CALL: I am in need of four, count that four, people for my story. Please e-mail me with the following information if you would like to be in it. I would just like to point out that I may not choose your character. That is NOT because I don't like you're char but it's because your char isn't what I'm looking for. In fact if I think your char would do well in another one of my stories I'll tell you. Think of this as an audition! Please send your character's-  
  
NAME  
  
NICKNAME  
  
ORIGIN OF NICKNAME  
  
AGE  
  
GRADE  
  
DESCRIPTION(include clothing)  
  
PERSONALITY(include attitude towards life)  
  
HIGHSCHOOL CLIQUE  
  
PERSONAL HISTORY(include family life)  
  
RELIGION  
  
CRUSH/BOYFRIEND(include second or third choices)  
  
DO THEY SMOKE?  
  
ANY OTHER INTERESTING FACTS  
  
Now-to the story!  
  
*~*~MISERY'S LOVE COMPANY~*~*  
  
Chapter One: New Friends  
  
Beth and Ellie made an odd pair. For some people you could pick out who their friends were or look at someone and say "yeah, they're friends" But it was more of a shock to people when they realized not only were they friends, but they were best friends. Different in every aspect of style and image they didn't seem like they were even compatible. Yet if you dressed them in exactly the same clothes, some people would swear they were twins. Both relatively short, Beth a little taller, and both had a fairly decent body. In fact, a little more then fairly decent. Beth's hair was dyed red and wavy and Ellie's was brown with natural gold highlights and curly. Born on the same day, only six hours and twenty-three minutes apart, the girls even swore they were twins.  
  
Ellie wasn't exactly "punk". Some people said she was, others would call her a poser but Ellie dressed the way she wanted to, it didn't matter to her as long as she knew who she was. Her wardrobe consisted of band T- shirts, sports T-shirts, T-shirt T-shirts, tight shirts, loose shirts, long sleeved, short sleeved, shabby and nice ones. She normally wore jeans, either baggy or hip hugging flares held together by safety pins. Occasionally she would wear skirts, shorts, or capris, with her signature striped tights underneath. Ellie tried to avoid classifying herself because she really didn't care. She did, however, have a few articles that made her different from the rest of the normal high school mesh. On each of her fingers was a ring, her right wrist was covered in multi-colored paper clip bracelets and her left with a watch and black and red jelly bracelets. Around her neck was a choker, a cross necklace, an identity necklace, one of those medium sized ball necklaces, and two other necklaces, each with significance. Her chocolaty brown eyes were always thickly lined with black and topped with silver. No, Ellie wasn't "punk". She had a style of her own that made her uniquely her.  
  
Beth, on the other hand, cared about the way she looked, and she cared about what other people thought about her. Rarely did Beth ever dress down. In fact, dressing down for her was wearing nice jeans, a tightish shirt, and an orange Aéropostale sweatshirt. She usually wore tightish jeans and flattering shirts or sweaters. One might consider her look to be more of a preppy look. Always coordinated and often looking very well put together, Beth also had her own look, which Ellie would tease her as being whorish. Of course Beth wasn't a whore, in fact she was no where close to being one. It was all in good fun. Occasionally Beth would wear a skirt, often a flattering one at that, and Ellie would tease her even more. Beth wore a couple of rings and normally a necklace and watch. Sometimes she would wear a bracelet or another necklace but necklace but never as much jewelry as Ellie did.  
  
It was this major difference in style that seemed to make it so weird for the girls to be so close. But once people got to know them it was hard to believe they were two different people. Beth was smart and very dedicated to her school work. Full of common sense but awfully self-conscious at times and slightly shy when it came to dealing with guys. She was also always cheerful and always tried to be nice to everyone she met. In fact there were only three people she actually disliked. Ellie, on the other hand, was smart but lazy, often relying on Beth with help, usually the answers, on her school work. Occasionally ditzy but very street smart and quite intimidating at times. Full of self-confidence, usually knew just what she wanted and how to get it. However she was one of those people you either loved or hated and normally held grudges. The girls complimented each other so well and seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking or wanted to say.  
  
Both girls knew how much their friendship meant to each other. No matter how many times Beth would loose her common sense over a guy, or Ellie would make Beth do something for her, they both knew that deep down inside they really cared. In fact, even though they kept it as secret as possible, they had matching scars on their hands from where they had pledged their friendship to each other and promised that no matter what they would be there for each other, through thick and through thin.  
  
Ellie and Beth met in the eighth grade where life was so much more simple. In high school they got thrown into the whirlwind of pressures to be "cool". They got thrown into extra-activities, sports and relationships. Both girls sang, and Ellie was involved in drama. Beth joined the dance team and Ellie joined the gymnastics and softball team. However, even their differences in activities and the pressures of high school didn't put a damper to their friendship. They did begin to meet new people, and through Spanish 2 freshman year, Beth met her other best friend, Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins.  
  
Ellie and Race got along well, and soon after Beth and Ellie were introduced to the group of guys Race had hung out with back in middle school, and who he was still hanging with. Perhaps it was their similarity in personalities but the girls and guys clicked, and suddenly the approaching years of high school looked a lot better with new friends. 


	2. Chapter Two: Who's who

A/N-wow. So sorry that it has taken me this long to update. You see I had to go through all the CC's and then after I decided who I wanted I had to figure out how to start the story and then all of a sudden I didn't have time to write anything, meaning not this story or any of my other FF's so I was kinda upset. But for Christmas I went up to Boston and guess how much of this I wrote. Give up? 4 chapters and I'm almost done with one more. Go me! So you should all be expecting major updation-ness. Please keep reviewing, I just love those reviews. As for a DISCLAIMER-the newsies are not mine, Ellie and Beth are based off of two people I know, Devvy, Classic, and Byrne all own themselves and I own Dru. I know that this chapter might seem kinda dull because it's just intros but you really need to know this stuff. Now, on with the story, finally!  
  
Chapter Two: Who's who  
  
Freshman year flew by with parties, tests, games, relationships, and an array of ups and downs. By the time summer rolled around Beth and Ellie felt like they had known the guys, and the other friends they had picked up along the way, all their lives. It was a year of innocence, where everyone was trying to figure out just who they were and where they fit in. They were all friends but they also had their little circles they fit into.  
  
Spot immediately meshed with the preppy group. His good looks and charming personality made him one of the more popular and sought after guys in the school. Jack also followed into this circle of popularity where he fit in very well. Both boys milked all the attention they received but they still remembered they had other friends who didn't judge them on their looks.  
  
Race sort of associated with this same group however he was more considered a jock because he was on the track team and one of the star runners. This position, of sports stardom scored great with the girls. He wasn't really an attention seeker, like Spot and Jack but he enjoyed the attention none the less.  
  
A good amount of the boys became drama groupies. They could often be seen hanging around the drama wing doing their own little drama thing. The drama groupies at the school were a very tight knit and well defined group, almost exclusive. You were either in drama or you weren't. However Mush, Blink, Dutchy, and Specs, no matter how much they hung around in the drama wing, still had their loyalties to their other friends.  
  
A few of the guys fell into less desirable circles. No one knew how it happened but Snitch, Skittery, and Snipeshooter all started experimenting around with drugs. None of them intended to make a habit out of it but things happen and pretty soon they were all addicted. Snitch and Skittery were able to cut back and keep their need for drugs to themselves along with keeping their old friends. Snipeshooter, however, got incredibly hooked and drugs soon took over his life. He occasionally hung with the group but usually his need for a fix would take over.  
  
Ellie did drama. There wasn't really a question about it. Since she was little she always had to be the center of attention. As soon as they reached middle school and into high school it was clear she was going to be a star. However, no matter how much she loved drama she spent most her time bouncing between the groups that her friends associated with. She was a drama groupie yet to her, friends, and especially old friends, always came first.  
  
Beth, no matter how much she tried to deny it, was obviously one of the preps. Not on e of the bad preps though. She was popular for a reason, it was a surprise to find anyone with a bad thing to say about Beth. She was a friend to just about everyone, always smiling and very loyal. This made it incredibly easy for Beth to hold on tightly to her old friendships while forging new ones.  
  
The next girl to join their little group was Katara Takerunichi, fondly known as Devvy because of her tendency to turn in such messy work it had to be divvied up. An easy going and normally happy girl with a good sense of humor she fit in nicely. Devvy had long chestnut brown hair, almost black eyes, and naturally light, but slightly olive colored skin. When Devvy became one of the group she didn't exactly belong to a specific group or clique. As high school progressed she could normally be seen hanging around with the guys more often then the girls.  
  
Ellie met Carly Simon Thomas through drama and the girls became great friends. Lover of classic rock, to her friends she was known as Classic. Ellie didn't hesitate to introduce her to the group and of course she was a great addition. They would often tease her for being a hippie but it was more of the truth than teasing. Her long wavy/curly brown hair could sometimes be found with a flower in it and her brown eyes were always lively. She didn't really belong to a clique, even though she was in drama. The best description for her would be a wanderer and the one place she really fit in, was with the group.  
  
Dru Andrews wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous. It was Jack who introduced her to the group and at first the girls objected because she gave the appearance of one of those typical shallow preppy girls. However, they were soon to be proved wrong. Dru practically defied all stereotypes for despite her gorgeous blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and practically perfect body she wasn't shallow and certainly wasn't a prep. It was quite a shock to many to see Dru standing out back with the druggies, a joint pursed between her lips. In fact Dru seemed like such an addict she won herself the nickname Spaz and lived up to it. For the records, just because she was a druggie doesn't mean she was always out of it. In fact, when she wasn't stoned, she was very fun to be around.  
  
Sophomore year came around, with more definite cliques and still strong friendships. Of course there was always room for new friendships and so entered Adriana Cooper. The first thing to take note about Adriana was that she was a year younger than everyone else in the group. No one could exactly say how she became one of the group but no one really complained. She was a little on the outspoken and loud mouthed side but she had character. It was her outspokenness and perhaps her red-blonde hair that earned her the name Byrne. She hated the concept of labels and avoided them at all costs. Some associated her in the punk clique but honestly she was about as punk as Ellie was.  
  
Sophomore year seemed to fly by and without much warning summer had arrived. The summer was filled with jobs, trips, parties, camps, and plenty of adventures to go around. By this time, most of the group had gotten their licenses, except for Byrne of course, and they spent a good amount of the summer together. After what seemed like too short a time, and of course it was, the dreaded first day of school got slowly closer. Maybe it was they had all been friends for about three years, but for some weird reason they sensed that there was going to be something different about this year. And of course, there would be. 


	3. Chapter Three: First Day Reunion

A/N- hello, it's me again. I told you to look out for major updating. If you didn't believe me, really. . . *sighs* I don't know what to say. Alrighty then, let's pick up the pace, add a little action. I realize that the first two chapters were mainly just descriptions and stuff but they will be important in chapters to come of course. And a story wouldn't be any good if you, the reader, didn't know the characters. So read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: First Day Reunion  
  
The Hart household was even more chaotic then usual for not only was it the first day of school but it was Joy's first day of high school. Ellie overslept, as was normal, and rushed to take a quick shower. The first day wasn't a big deal to her, just another day as far as she was concerned. After throwing on a pair of jeans, a Rancid T-shirt, her normal jewelry, make-up, brand new black and white Vans, and pulling her hair back in a half ponytail, she rushed downstairs. Much to her surprise, both her parents were up, fussing over Joy.  
  
"Hey" Ellie muttered as she headed into the kitchen to grab a bagel. "I'm gonna go get Beth. I'll be home around 4:30ish." She rushed into the living room to grab her backpack which was covered in safety pins and signed by all her friends.  
  
"Hold it right there missy" her mother interjected putting a hand on Joy's shoulder. "It's Joy's first day of high school. You have to take her in with you."  
  
"Pardon?" asked Ellie raising an eyebrow and looking down at her little sister, who was looking cute for a change in a brand new jean jumper with a blue turtleneck underneath. Her thin brown hair was pulled back into two pigtails, giving her the appearance of a dog, but a cute one. "On my first day of high school I didn't get a lift from Kevin. If she's gonna take the bus the rest of the year now would be a good day to start."  
  
"You'll give her a ride or else you'll take the bus with her."  
  
"Alright, alright. . ." Ellie let out a sigh. "She better be ready in five minutes cause I'm leaving then, with or without her." Joy let out a yelp of excitement and ran off to gather her stuff.  
  
Much to Ellie's disappointment, in five minutes Joy was ready. With a curt farewell from Ellie, and after Joy gave both her parents big hugs, they left the house, Joy tagging along Ellie like one of those little puppies that you just can't get rid of. Ellie unlocked her black Nissan Sentra and turned on her sister.  
  
"Sit in the back, touch nothing, and don't talk" she ordered. Joy nodded compliantly and hopped in the back seat, next to Ellie's backpack. Ellie got in the drivers seat and pulled out of their houses driveway, then turned the car and headed in the direction of Beth's.  
  
The Sanford house was quiet, as it normally was in the mornings. Beth's mom was still asleep and Beth quietly went along with her business. To Beth, the first day of school was worth getting dressed up for so she wore a mid thigh length jean skirt, a tight pale green shirt, and mid-calf high black boots. It wasn't long before the familiar black car pulled into the spot in front of her townhouse and Beth silently closed the door behind her on her way out.  
  
"Well, we're certainly looking spiffy" Ellie teased as Beth got in the car with only a purse, as usual.  
  
"I actually put effort into my appearance, especially on the first day" she retorted with a smile.  
  
"Well so do I" Ellie held out an arm displaying her array of bracelets. "Do you know how long it takes me to put these on?"  
  
"Both hands on the wheel!" squealed Joy, from the back seat, in terror.  
  
"Like this?" Ellie said as she took her other hand off the wheel. Joy covered her eyes and Ellie laughed. "Besides" she said as she took hold of the wheel again. "I thought I told you not to talk, huh?"  
  
"What's the kid doing here?" Beth asked turning around to look at Joy, who was looking quite scared.  
  
"My mom made me take her in today" Ellie replied, not too enthusiastically. "It won't happen again."  
  
Within a few minutes they had arrived at the school, well actually the street that the school was on. Ellie parallel parked, not too badly, between an old Honda and a brand new Infiniti FX45.  
  
"That is a NICE car" Ellie commented after she got out of the car and was locking the doors behind her. "I wonder who's so spoiled that they got it."  
  
"Probably Nick Channeling" Beth said, naming the star quarterback. "His Dad'll get him anything."  
  
"Probably."  
  
The girls, with Joy tagging along, headed to the school. After they entered, and Joy finally went her separate way, they made their way to the locker that they were sharing, surprised to see Race waiting for them. Beth's face broke into a huge smile and she gave him a hug.  
  
"Is this where we'll be hanging this year?" Ellie asked as she gave him a small hug.  
  
"Probably. Your locker is in the best location" Beth looked around. The locker was situated in the main hall not too far from a coke machine and a snack machine. An exit to the back of the school wasn't too far away either.  
  
"It's not bad" Beth replied with a shrug.  
  
"Didya see the black FX45 outside the school?" Ellie asked Race, knowing he would be incredibly interested. "It was brand new, musta been a 2004."  
  
"An FX45?" Race said, his face lighting up. "Daamn, I'd like to get my hands on one of those. 4.5 liter V8 engine, 315 horsepower, 329 pounds of torque. . . " Race let out a sigh.  
  
"You're care isn't too shabby" Beth cut in, trying to steer the conversation away from something she knew absolutely nothing about.  
  
"Yeah" Ellie agreed. "You can't really race an FX" she grinned at Race who rolled his eyes. Even though most of the school believed he got his nickname, Race, from his incredible track records his closest friends knew it was mainly because he was an avid street racer. As they were standing there Ellie felt someone pulling her by her wallet chain.  
  
"Turn around sexy and give me a hug" said a familiar voice and Ellie felt herself being pulled around.  
  
"Excuse me Joshua Conlon" she looked Spot in the eyes. "No matter what you think, I'm not one of your little sluts who will jump to do your bidding in a heart beat" Ellie crossed her arms and grinned sarcastically.  
  
"I'm so sorry princess Eliza" Spot replied, also using her real name. "Do forgive me" his signature smirk crept over his lips before he grinned genuinely. "I missed you in Cali."  
  
"That's better" Ellie replied also smiling before giving Spot a big hug. "I missed you too" she rested her head on Spot's shoulder and felt his arms slip around her waist. A feeling of comfort swept over Ellie, as it normally did whenever she hugged Spot. Spot let go first ad Ellie stepped away as Spot gave Beth a hug, though not the same as the one he gave Ellie.  
  
"I got you two something while I was there" he said reaching into the pocket of his khaki pants. He pulled out two necklaces, both with a little glass container holding a grain of rice at the bottom. He handed one to Beth and the other to Ellie. They both looked down at theirs and smiled.  
  
"Spot. . . you're too good to us" Ellie said with a smile as she slipped hers around her neck, making it 7 necklaces total.  
  
"Thank you Spot" Beth grinned, also putting hers on.  
  
"What do they say?" asked Race.  
  
"Mine says "best" and hers says "friends"" Beth said touching the glass.  
  
"What's the party for?" asked Classic approaching the four, dressed in her usual bell bottoms and peasant shirt.  
  
"Classic!" squealed Ellie giving her friend a hug. "So. . . how'd she run?"  
  
"She ran great! So smooth. . . well as smooth as we expected that is" Classic replied with a smile.  
  
"Who?" asked Beth, a bit puzzled.  
  
"What?" asked Race at about the same time as Spot stared at the two girls with a peculiar gaze.  
  
"Oh you should see her" Classic said enthusiastically.  
  
"She's adorable" Ellie grinned.  
  
"Totally groovy."  
  
"And she kicks ass!"  
  
"WHAT?" the other three exclaimed together getting fed up with the nonsense ramblings.  
  
"My car of course" Classic said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
"We worked on it all summer" Ellie put in proudly.  
  
"Well Ellie did most of the work" Classic admitted. "I know practically squat when it comes to cars."  
  
"What id it?" asked Race in genuine interest.  
  
"Well. . ." Ellie started with a smile.  
  
"It's a yellow VW Bug" Classic finished.  
  
"1966" added Ellie causing Race to nod slowly.  
  
"Oh. . . I see" Spot said slowly.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" Ellie said in a sarcastic tone with a smirk.  
  
"Just because I buy my cars new and in working condition. . ."  
  
"Yeah well not everyone has the kind of money that you have alright? Some of us actually have to work to get things done."  
  
"I don't have slaves y'know."  
  
"Maids, slaves, same thing in your eyes."  
  
"Oh I see. . . you're just jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" Ellie laughed bitterly. "Why would I be jealous? I don't want to be a spoiled rich brat."  
  
"I'm not a spoiled rich brat!" Spot exclaimed bitterly.  
  
"Yeah. . . right. . ." Ellie said in a very non-convinced tone.  
  
"Children!" Beth cut in holding up her hands. "Let's not bicker" Ellie rolled her eyes and turned her back on Spot, crossing her arms.  
  
"Bicker?" Spot let out a hollow laugh. "You sound like my mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then argue about petty things." Ellie let out a snort. "And better things then to act immaturely."  
  
"Too late" Ellie muttered. Spot let out a little growl before walking off. Classic let out a sigh and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Y'know, we've just started a new school year and they're already fighting" Classic said to Race as he sank down to the floor next to her. She turned to him and sighed again. "It's gonna be a LONG year." 


	4. Chapter Four: Lunch

A/N-I've decided that yesterday I spoiled you guys. I mean really, two updations in ONE day. Do you think that you deserve that? Well, do you? Alright, alright maybe I owe it to you, having not updated for over a month. But it won't happen again so don't expect it to. Today you will see an updation, and then depending on the amount of reviews I got I'll decide if I'm gonna update again tomorrow or wait a little. Hehehe. Alrighty then, let's get to the story!  
  
Chapter Four: Lunch  
  
The beginning of the day went too slowly for everybody's liking. Finally, much too the relief of the students, lunchtime rolled around. Ellie and Beth steered their way through the crowd in the cafeteria to their normal table. The table was pretty much in the middle of the cafeteria, cause like it or not, they were a popular group. They weren't exclusive, they were tight-knit, but even if you weren't one of the group they were always fun to be around. Jack, Blink, Dutchy, Snitch, Devvy, and Dru were already sitting at the table, some eating and the others just conversing.  
  
"Hello all!" greeted Beth in a chipper manner as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "How is everyone's day going so far?"  
  
"Shut up" growled Dru looking up from her sandwich.  
  
"Gosh Dru. A little bitchy are we?" Ellie teased as she put her backpack on the floor and then sat down.  
  
"No more than usual" replied Snitch who was one of Dru's closer friends.  
  
"Thanks Snitch, I appreciate the support" Dru snapped in a joking way.  
  
"Oh, I missed this" Dutchy said with a sigh. "The constant bickering and put downs. I don't know how I survived the summer without it."  
  
"You know we love each other" Devvy said with a smile. "We tease because we love."  
  
"And some more than others" Blink gave Devvy a smile and she smiled back before scooting her chair closer to his.  
  
"I don't need this" Ellie looked away from the couple. "Really, I don't."  
  
"She had another fight with Spot today" Classic informed as she sat down at the table next to Ellie.  
  
"Please, I don't want to get into it" Ellie spit out in disgust. "He is such an asshole"  
  
"But you like him anyway" Beth gave her friend a look that caused Ellie to smack her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Ellie, I don't get it" Devvy said, looking away from Blink. "If you think he's such an asshole why do you even bother with him?"  
  
"Every girl is entitled to liking at least one guy that's totally wrong for her" Ellie retorted.  
  
"Right, so maybe you should try liking other guys that are totally wrong for you" suggested Classic with a grin. Ellie opened her mouth to protest but a scream broke through the cafeteria. All attention was torn away from the argument as everyone looked over to a table where a freshman girl was standing on a chair, a look of shock on her face as she pointed to something on the ground.  
  
"Somebody! Get a nurse! Quick!" People throughout the cafeteria started to mutter to each other as another freshman dashed out of the room to get a nurse.  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked Snitch turning to his friends.  
  
"Someone probably threw up or something like that" Jack replied with a slight laugh. "You know how over reactive freshman are."  
  
"You were once on yourself" Classic said with a grin.  
  
"Look!" Devvy exclaimed as a nurse rushed into the cafeteria which was now mostly quiet in anticipation.  
  
"Get her to the clinic" the nurse hissed to two football players who had the misfortune of standing nearby. The guys bent down and lifted up a small girl, which caused Ellie to shriek.  
  
"What?" asked Jack.  
  
"That's my sister!" Ellie said in shock. She picked up her backpack and got up. "I gotta go find out what happened."  
  
"Do you want me to come too?" asked Beth starting to get up also.  
  
"No. . .no. I gotta do this myself" Ellie pushed Beth back into her seat. At the exact time that Ellie rushed away from the table Byrne placed her tray down and gave Ellie, who was now on her way out of the cafeteria, a strange look.  
  
"Was it me?" she asked immaturely looking at everyone else sitting at the table, who in turn laughed and Byrne sat down unsurely.  
  
Ellie exited the cafeteria and turned right, in the direction of the clinic. Much to her dismay, as she rounded the corner she bumped into Spot.  
  
"What?" he asked in surprise, grabbing her by the waist to stop her. "What is it?"  
  
"Joy" she muttered pulling his hand off her waist and continuing to head towards the clinic.  
  
"Wait" Spot said, jogging to catch up with her. "What happened?"  
  
"Not now, Spot" she said firmly and pushed past Spot, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway looking perplexed. Ellie burst into the clinic, surprising the aids.  
  
"Can I help you?" one asked.  
  
"Where is she?" Ellie gasped out, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Miss, this doesn't concern you."  
  
"Of course it concerns me! That's my sister!"  
  
"Oh" the aid said in shock. "Right. She's back here, in the sick room. The ambulance is on it's way."  
  
"Ambulance?" Ellie asked as she was led to the sick room where her sister was lying unconscious on the bed.  
  
"Yes" the aid replied unsurely. "The girl she was sitting with said she started to act really peculiar, and then she twitched, like she was having a spasm" Ellie turned her gaze away from her sister to look at the aid who continued. "The girl said she calmed down for a few seconds and then said that she was going to faint."  
  
"She said she was gonna faint?"  
  
"Yes, and then apparently she fainted."  
  
"Oh" Ellie looked back down at her little sister, who as looking a little on the pale side, paler than usual that is. In the distance she could hear sirens and could only assume that it was the ambulance, coming to get her sister.  
  
"Ellie?" Ellie looked up, surprised to see Spot standing behind her.  
  
"Spot? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I though you might need a little help."  
  
"Help?" Ellie replied with a curt laugh. "There's nothing that you can do to help Joy."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine" Ellie looked away from Joy and looked Spot in the eyes. "Don't try and make up for what you said earlier cause it won't work."  
  
"Sorry that I'm concerned about you. . ."  
  
"Yeah, well what about Joy?" Ellie spit out coldly. "You're not concerned about her, are you?"  
  
"Well. . ." Spot struggled, looking away.  
  
"Forget it Spot. There's really nothing you can do or say to make things better."  
  
"Fine then" Spot glared at Ellie, something she wasn't used to having him do to her. "I'm trying to help. And I'm trying to make things a little better and you just make them worse. I see how it is. Forget I ever asked."  
  
"Already done" Ellie replied bitterly and looked back down at her sister. Spot sighed and walked out, past the paramedics who were rushing into the clinic. He sank down on to the floor outside the clinic and placed his head in his hands with a sigh.  
  
The paramedics rushed into the sick room, a bit surprised to see Ellie there.  
  
"Excuse me miss" one said as two others rushed over with a stretcher. Ellie backed away and looked over at the one who seemed to be in charge.  
  
"Is it alright if I come in the ambulance with her?"  
  
"That's not allowed miss."  
  
"But I'm her sister."  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 17" Ellie lied. "Please, if she wakes up she's gonna need someone there and I know our mother won't be able to make it for at least another hour."  
  
"Well. . ." the paramedic let out a sigh of defeat. "It's against protocol but I suppose I can let you come. Just don't tell anyone about it."  
  
"Thank you" Ellie said gratefully and accompanied the paramedics, with Joy, who was strapped to the stretcher and in a neck brace, out of the clinic. As she exited she was surprised to see Spot sitting on the ground. He looked up at her, almost looking pitiful.  
  
"Sorry" was all she could think of to say.  
  
"I'm coming too" Spot stood up and stared her in theface, almost daring her to object.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"How are you gonna get back from the ER? I'll follow in my car. Don't. . ." he grabbed her hands and looked right into her eyes. "Don't try and tell my not to come cause I'm coming anyway."  
  
"Damn it Spot" she said as she pulled her hands out of his grasp and looked away. "Now is not the right time to try and get what you want."  
  
"I'm only trying to help" he said softly, cupping his hand under her chin and turning her head to face him.  
  
"Yeah. . . well. . ." Ellie blinked and let out a huge sigh which caused Spot to grin slightly, knowing he had won. "Fine. You can come" she said in a strong tone. "I gotta go, I'm going in the ambulance" she turned to catch up with the paramedics but then turned back around, gave Spot a small kiss on the cheek and then hurried off. 


	5. Chapter Five: Worry Rock

A/N-me again. Just giving my usual ramblings. All I ever do is ramble it seems. And write. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I started another story. The good news is I have decided that the first chapter I wrote for that story is all I will write for that story until I finish one of my other stories. Did you catch that? If you keep up with any of my other stories, you might note that I just removed 3. If I feel the desire to start up these stories again, I will. As for now I will try and focus on the stories that are here and not let my mind come up with anymore brilliant story ideas. And just so you know the title of this chapter is also the name of a Greenday song. It is their song, not mine. Oh-one little request. I'm not sure what musical they're going to be doing so if you could offer suggestions I would be incredibly grateful. Hell, I'd even hand out chocolate covered newsies. See *holds up chocolate covered Spot*. However this one's mine. I have others! So-send in suggestion, get a chocolate covered newsie. Sounds like a good deal to me! Onto the newest chapter!  
  
Chapter Five: Worry Rock  
  
"I worry about her" Beth was saying to Race as they walked to her locker. "That relationship she's in is not a good one. On again, off again. Goodness, they might as well be married, they fight like a married couple!"  
  
"It is pretty bad, isn't it?" Race leaned up against the locker next to Beth's. "But Spot. . . he's not a bad kid."  
  
"I'm not saying he is. I know he's a nice guy but he can just be so manipulative" Beth sighed as she pulled the locker door open. "You've known Ellie about as long as I have. Maybe you don't know about all the guys that she's ever had a crush on but most of them are basically players and Spot is no exception."  
  
"Well. . ." Race laughed. "He certainly has a way with the ladies. However, their relationship, when it is on, is actually a real relationship, not like the ones that they put themselves into during their off periods. I mean those relationships are just to incite jealousy."  
  
"And they do a good job of it" Beth closed the locker, after putting all the papers she had received that morning into it.  
  
"Speaking of Spot. . . where is he? He wasn't at lunch."  
  
"Probably off scouting for the next girl, or girls, he could use to spite Ellie" Beth said with a smile as the two made their way to fifth period. "So, what do you have now?"  
  
"Um. . ." Race pulled a crumpled schedule out of his pocket. "I've got AP U.S. History. Fun. What about you?"  
  
"Physics honors" Beth let out an unenthusiastic sigh. "Shoot me now, please."  
  
"Nah, I couldn't do that" Race grinned. "Besides, guns aren't allowed in school. Well I should probably get going, I heard McKinley's a real tough teacher."  
  
"Yeah. . . I have her seventh. Well, I guess I'll see you later. After fifth I suppose" Race nodded. "Will you meet me outside of my class?" Beth asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright, see you then" Beth said as she turned to enter her classroom. "Race?" she called turning back around in the doorway of the classroom. Race stopped and turned around, looking at Beth. "If Ellie's not back at the end of the day, could you give me a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. See you later" he turned back around and Beth walked into the classroom, feeling a little lighter on her feet. She looked around for a familiar face and was happy to find Mush was also in her class. She grabbed the seat next to him and set her purse down.  
  
"Hello Mush, I haven't seen you around much today."  
  
"I had a lot of drama stuff to do. Y'know, being incredibly involved in the drama department. . ."  
  
"And loved by Ms. O'Neill" Beth cut in with a smile.  
  
"That too. I had a lot of stuff to take care of. Like finalizing what musical we're going to be doing" he leaned back in his chair and grinned.  
  
"You know what it is? Oh tell me. Please!" Beth plead, giving Mush a very pitiful puppy dog look.  
  
"Nope. . . sorry. Confidential information. Besides, if I told you, you'd probably run off and tell Ellie. Now I couldn't possibly let you do that because then she'd have an advantage in the auditions."  
  
"She already had an advantage."  
  
"Well an even greater one."  
  
"What about you? Are you auditioning?"  
  
"Actually. . ." Much looked down at the floor, his cheeks turning slightly red. ". . . yes" he muttered softly, hoping Beth wouldn't hear.  
  
"MUSH! Don't give me that advantage bull shit if you're auditioning also. Besides, I'm sure that Ms. O'Neill has already cast the two staring roles as you and Ellie."  
  
"What makes you think that? What if there are more than just two staring roles?"  
  
"Oh, so there are more than two?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"But you implied it. . ."  
  
"That's it! I'm not saying anything more about the show" Mush glared at Beth in a friendly manner. "You already know too much."  
  
"I knew too much to begin with. I was born that way" Beth said with a smile and the two laughed as a man, in his early fifties walked into the classroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Alright. Everybody settle down. I'm Mr. Anderson, your teacher and this is physics honors in room D102. If you're in the wrong classroom now would be a good time to get to the right classroom" Mr. Anderson paused as a few people checked their schedules , but no one left. "Alright, tomorrow I will be putting you in your proper seating arrangements" he continued. "For today you may stay where you are while I take attendance" he picked up a sheet and started to call out names.  
  
"Ugh. . . we have Rachel Jennings in our class" Beth commented quietly to Mush as she looked around the classroom again. "And Dan Kollins."  
  
"You don't like them I'm guessing" Mush inferred and Beth nodded.  
  
"Eliza Hart?" Mr. Anderson called out, looking around the class.  
  
"Uh. . . she'd not here" Beth spoke up uncertainly.  
  
"Thank you miss, I can see that she is not here" Beth winced and sank down in her chair a little, her cheeks flushing.  
  
"Ouch. . . you go told" Mush whispered to her with a smile. She sat up, giving him a mocking smile back.  
  
"Alexander Myers?"  
  
"It's Alex" Mush replied. Mush nodded and wrote something down on the sheet.  
  
"Elizabeth Sanford?" Mr. Anderson called out a few names later.  
  
"Beth please" Beth responded a little weakly.  
  
"Alright Miss Sanford" Mr. Anderson said, also taking note on the sheet. After attendance had been taken, Mr. Anderson went on to explain classroom etiquette, behavior, and rules, plus all the other normal procedures that teachers took on the first day of school. Forty minutes and three handouts later the bell finally rang and the class shuffled out.  
  
"Damn, I'm never gonna be able to handle this" Mush complained to Beth as they moved through the hall. "Mr. Anderson and physics honors EVERY day!"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll make it through some how" Beth said in a comforting way. She and Mush parted once they reached the main hall and Beth went back to her locker. Perhaps it was luck that Beth opened her locker at the same time that her cell phone beeped, informing her that she had received a text message. Looking around first to make sure no administrators where around, Beth then reached into her purse to pull out her phone. She pressed a button and a message from Ellie appeared on the screen.  
  
"Things aren't lookin 2 good  
  
Can u get a ride home?  
  
I don think I'll bbs"  
  
Beth sighed and put her phone back, feeling a bit worried. She knew Joy had problems, but she had now idea this might be. After closing her locker she headed to her sixth period class, passing Devvy and Dutchy on the way. She grabbed Dutchy's arm and they both stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Devvy asked, observing Beth's worried face.  
  
"I heard from Ellie" she started. "She said things aren't looking too good."  
  
"Shit" was all Dutchy good say and Devvy made a face of concern.  
  
"I'm really worried now."  
  
"It'll be ok" Dutchy said as he pulled Beth into a hug and Devvy patted her on the back for comfort. "I don't know her sister but if she's anything like Ellie, I'm sure she'll be just fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N-just wonderin, if I wrote a Pirates of the Carribean fan fic, would you guys read it? I know I said up there that I wasn't gonna start another story til I finished at least one of the ones I've already started so I'm just wondering if I ever do finish one, if you guys would read it. Alrighty-hit that purty little button bellow and send me a review! 


	6. Chapter Six: Starting Over

A/N- well for me school just started up again today and I already have a feeling that I'm gonna be swamped. I hate to have to inform you of this but I think this might be the end of the quick updates. I'm really sorry about that but I've got a project due on Friday, a science fair to work on and an English project to somehow complete. Eek! So I will try to work on updating this story and "Guess I Forgot to Smile" but if you don't hear from me soon, you'll know why. DAMN SCHOOL! Sorry, had to get that out of my system. YAY FOR ALL MY REVIEWS! Thank you guys, you've been a lot of help with the musicals. No, I'm not gonna tell you what the musical will be yet. However, chocolate covered Newsies for all. This time I will be handing out newsies in satin boxers. See *points to Spot in red satin boxers* Aren't they adorable folks? Now, on with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Six: Starting Over  
  
Ellie walked out of the ER, this time happy to see Spot waiting for her. She sat down in the chair next to him and looked at the floor in concern.  
  
"They don't know what's wrong with her. She woke up but is acting really weird. She's not talking in full sentences and is acting like she's three or something. They're gonna run a bunch of tests on her but they think it's something psychological. Either that or there's something wrong with her brain.  
  
"Wow" Spot said in shock. "Are you serious?" Ellie could only nod. "Don't worry" Spot slipped an arm around Ellie's shoulder and pulled her a bit closer to him. "I'm sure everything'll be just fine."  
  
"Spot" Ellie said slowly still looking at the floor. "If they decide it's psychological they'll put her in a mental institution. Y'know, a psych ward, loony bin. . ."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. I'm really worried. I mean we already knew she was manic- depressive and all, and that she's on medication for that but it's like she's gone insane or something. My mom'll be here soon."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Y'know, you won't be excused for this."  
  
"It's alright. I can get my mom to call in and excuse me absence. I'm sure that she'll understand. As long as my dad or Alan doesn't hear about it."  
  
"Why would Alan care?"  
  
"He already thinks I'm a delinquent so this isn't really gonna help. I think he considers himself to be my dad in a way, even though he isn't" Spot rolled his eyes. "He's such a dumb ass."  
  
"He is" Ellie agreed with a smile which soon vanished. "Why are you doing this? Risking getting in trouble just for me, for my sister?"  
  
"Cause I care about you" Spot replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "I may act like an asshole at times, but I'm an asshole who cares about you."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good thing. . ."  
  
"Well it's not bad, I can tell you that."  
  
"Spot" Ellie said shaking her head with a smile. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"Who knows" Spot grinned and looked down at Ellie, who smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Spot" she said quietly.  
  
"Anytime" he said as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear gently.  
  
"It was 1:35 when Mrs. Hart arrived, meaning only forty minutes until school would be released. Because it took about thirty minutes to get back to the school Mrs. Hart suggested that the kids head back to get Ellie's car but not go back in. Mrs. Hart then went on to tell Ellie that she had to be home by five, unless she called to arrange for a different time and if Mrs. Hart called saying she needed Ellie than she would have to come immediately. Spot and Ellie walked out of the hospital in silence and into the parking lot. Spot took out his keys and Ellie followed him to his car.  
  
"Spot. . .?" she said stopping in shock about fifteen feet away from his car. "When'd you get this?"  
  
"Oh. . . right" Spot smirked as he patted the black BMW M3. "It was a gift from my dad when I got back from California. Brand new. 2004."  
  
"Goodness" she sighed as she opened up the passenger door and got in. "You and your money."  
  
"Your car's not that bad" he said, also getting into the car.  
  
"Please, it's a '97 and is sure as hell no Beamer."  
  
"Well, it's still a fine car" Spot shrugged as he backed out.  
  
"I guess it's alright. I mean it works, right?"  
  
"That it does do" Spot grinned and all Ellie did was sigh. They rode in silence until Ellie looked up at the road and realized that the road they were taking wasn't the quickest way to get back to the school.  
  
"Spot, where are we going?" she asked slowly, anticipating the answer.  
  
"My house."  
  
"But my car's at the school. . ."  
  
"We'll pick it up later."  
  
"Spot turn the car around" Spot shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "Spot, turn this car around now."  
  
"No" Spot smirked as he continued to drive.  
  
"Spot. . ." Ellie said impatiently with a glare. "Really. I need to check in with Beth."  
  
"Invite her to come over" he said nonchalantly. "Besides, why do you need her when you've got me?"  
  
"Because Spot, if I needed someone to complain to about how bad I'm pms'ing right now, what an asshole the guy I'm sort of dating can be, and how worried I am right now I don't think you'd be my first choice" Ellie retorted with a grin.  
  
"Dammit Ellie" Spot replied, also with a grin. "Why do you always have to have an intelligent point?"  
  
"Just part of my nature I suppose" Ellie looked up to see the gate in front of them begin to open. "Stupid gated communities" she muttered under her breath in a joking manner.  
  
"What was that?" Spot asked, knowing exactly what she had said.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"I thought so" he pulled into the driveway of a VERY large brick house and then into one of the spots in the three car garage. A blue BMW SUV was also parked in the garage and Spot let out a sigh. "Good. Alan's not home." They stepped out of the car and went in through the garage door.  
  
"No matter how many times I come here, this house still amazes me" Ellie commented as she dropped her backpack in the mud room.  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to Mush's" he said with a smile and then walked into the main part of the house. "MOM!" he hollered. "I'M HOME!" Spot smiled at Ellie and then went off to find his mother. Ellie walked into the kitchen, which was about half the size of the entire lower floor of her house, and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Beth's number and sat down on a bar stool, listening to the dial tone.  
  
"Beth?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
"Hey! Is everything ok?"  
  
"Um. . . not really, just complicated. It's easier to explain in person."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At Spot's."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Fine, how can I get there?"  
  
"Get a ride?"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Whoever you can!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Alright, call me when you do. See you soon."  
  
"K, bye."  
  
"Bye" Ellie hung up just as Spot walked into the kitchen.  
  
"My mom's calling in the absence. Let's go on the deck" Ellie followed him out to the very large deck that over looked a pool and gazebo. "Is Beth coming?" he asked sitting down on the swinging bench and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.  
  
"Eventually" Ellie said as she sat down next to him. He took a cigarette out for himself and then offered one to Ellie. "I shouldn't" she said but took one anyway.  
  
"Why? Are you trying to quit?" Spot asked as he lit his and then handed the lighter to Ellie.  
  
"I never started" she replied jokingly and stuck the cigarette in her mouth, then lit it. She held up the metal lighter and started at in disbelief. "You paid way too much for this lighter babe" she said as she flicked it, creating sparks.  
  
"Zippo's are expensive" he replied and snatched the lighter away from her. He put it in his pocket and looked over at Ellie who was taking a drag on her cigarette. "You wanna start over?"  
  
"What?" she asked in confusion, taking the cigarette out of her mouth.  
  
"Start over" he repeated.  
  
"I don't know if by start over you mean start dating again or forget everything we've ever done and start a new or what."  
  
"I guess I mean" Spot began looking thoughtful. "Starting over as in putting all our fighting behind us and trying to have a normal relationship."  
  
"Is that even possible Spot?" she asked taking another drag. "I mean look at us. We're two of the most stubborn people who get ticked at the smallest things" Ellie sighed and looked at Spot. "I guess we could give it a try" Spot smiled, looking Ellie in the eyes. He slowly moved his head toward her and was inches away from kissing her when Ellie's cell phone began to ring. The corners of Ellie's lips turned up slightly and she moved to pick up her phone, not losing eye contact with Spot.  
  
"Yello" she said, hitting the yes button.  
  
"Hey, it's me" Beth said.  
  
"What's up?  
  
"I got a ride, but there are some other people with Dutchy. Is it ok if they come?"  
  
"Sure, bring the whole gang."  
  
"There's a lot of us."  
  
"I know" Ellie laughed slightly. "Alright, how long will you be?"  
  
"Probably somewhere between ten and twenty minutes."  
  
"K, see you then" Ellie hung up, still looking at Spot. "Sorry bout that."  
  
"S'ok, so. . .?"  
  
"I think we should expect a lot of company in about ten minutes."  
  
"Alright. I suppose 'til then we've got the place to ourselves."  
  
"That we do" Ellie said smiling. Spot leaned in, closing his eyes and kissed Ellie lightly on the lips. Ellie closed her eyes also, kissing Spot back a little more fiercely. The kiss soon turned from an innocent one to a more lustful and passionate one and soon the two teenagers forgot about the cigarettes they were holding, the fact that their friends would be arriving in any minute, and pretty much every other trouble they had. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Odd Confessions

A/N-so sorry it's taken me this long to get this chapter up. I was planning on finishing it this weekend, but I was sick and busy, and since I'm sick today I decided now would be a good time to get it done. This chapter might seem a little, well dull cause it's just kinda diving into relationships a little, but I think that there's some important stuff in here. Please keep in mind I'm painfully sick right now so if it seems a little pointless, sorry bout that. Oh, and everyone who reviewed my last chapter gets a newsie in satin boxers. Enjoy! Next chapter will appear now!  
  
Chapter Seven: Odd Confessions  
  
Within fifteen minutes of Beth's phone call the first car, driven by Dutchy, containing Beth, Specs, Snitch, and Byrne arrived. Not long after, both Jack and Dru pulled up, Jack carrying Classic, Blink and Mush, Dru driving Devvy and Skittery. Spot and Ellie stayed on the deck, cigarettes and burning desires extinguished for the time being, and everyone joined them out there. It was a surprise for practically the whole group to see Spot and Ellie cuddled together on the swinging bench, let alone sitting within fifty feet of each other.  
  
"How's Joy?" Byrne asked, having been informed of the situation at lunch, sitting down between Mush and Dutchy on a bench.  
  
"Yeah" Classic agreed as she took her seat on Jack's lap.  
  
"Um . . ." Elli struggled for an explanation. "She's conscious but they're not quite sure just what the problem is yet. They're running a bunch of tests and junk on her right now."  
  
"Where's Race?" Spot asked, looking around.  
  
"He has track practice doofus" Beth replied, plopping herself down in the space next to Ellie.  
  
"Hey!" Spot exclaimed.  
  
"Children" Classic cut in. "Must we argue? It destroys karma."  
  
"Karma" Devvy repeated with a roll of the eyes. "C'mon Classic, it's 2003."  
  
"Not in her world" Specs joked. Classic let out an exasperated sigh. The conversation went on like this, everyone thoroughly enjoying themselves, almost forgetting that school has just started up again that morning. After a few minutes on the deck, Skittery and Dru were reported missing. No one knew, or wanted to take the chance of guessing, if they had snuck off for a smoke, a fix, or a make-out session.  
  
Ellie" Beth whispered into her friends ear as Mush was doing a very funny and very accurate impression of his AP Spanish teacher. Ellie turned to Beth, giving her a questioning look. "I need to tell you something" the girls quietly excused themselves from the deck and stepped into the house.  
  
"What Beth?" Ellie asked curiously. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What?!?" Ellie exclaimed in a worried manner. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well. . ." Beth twisted her hands together squeamishly, much like a little child struggling to tell the truth. "I. . . I think I like Race" she finally admitted. Ellie stared at her dumbly.  
  
"Duh" she finally replied.  
  
"What?" Beth said in surprise of Ellie's reaction.  
  
"Beth, hun, it's so obvious you like him."  
  
"It is?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Well to me it is. I AM your best friend after all. Sweetie, I've known you liked him since you first met him."  
  
"Why didn't I?"  
  
"Beth" Ellie said, draping her arm over Beth's shoulder. "Sometimes, what your heart is trying to tell you gets lost in the screaming of your brain. When you're extremely occupied or stressed it's hard to listen to your feelings. Sometimes, you don't have the time to listen" Beth opened her mouth to speak but Ellie continued on. "And another thing is you might have realized it at one point but you probably thought 'he's my best friend, I can't like him' and your friendship with him made you afraid of liking him cause you think that it'll destroy your friendship. For these past couple years you were denying the fact that you liked him, which honestly makes it worse. Sometimes, even if it seems wrong, you gotta go with your gut instinct. Chances are it'll turn out for the better."  
  
"Wow" Beth said in shock at Ellie's speech. "That was really smart sounding."  
  
"I'm not dumb Beth" Ellie said flatly.  
  
"I never said you were" Beth retorted quickly, hoping not to offend Ellie. "It's just that. . ." she started but cut herself off.  
  
"It's just that what?" Ellie asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"What do I do about it?"  
  
"That's easy" Ellie replied as she headed back out to the deck. "Tell him."  
  
Beth stood in the middle of the room, frozen by Ellie's response. Didn't Ellie know she couldn't just go up to a guy, especially not Race, and tell them that she liked them. Didn't Ellie know how hard it was for Beth to admit that she liked a guy. Beth was still standing in that same spot, lost in her own little world of shock, when Specs came into the house.  
  
"Beth? You ok there?" he asked, cocking his head and staring at her.  
  
"What?" Beth said, coming back down to Earth. "Oh, yeah, sure" she said quickly, causing Specs to raise an eyebrow in question. "Guy troubles" she explained.  
  
"Ah" he said, heading towards the kitchen for a drink and Beth followed. "I understand. Although I'm sure my troubles are a bit different then yours are."  
  
"What about girl troubles?" Beth asked as Specs helped himself to a glass of expensive mineral water.  
  
"That's just the problem" he said with a smile, sitting down on a bar stool. "Guys are put on by bi girls but girls aren't put on by bi guys. It seems that girls worry that they might turn me completely gay or I might end up dumping them for a guy."  
  
"I guess I see where your coming from" Beth said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to be dumped by my boyfriend, if I had one that is, for another guy."  
  
"Exactly" Specs nodded and took a sip of the water. "So, what exactly is this guy problem you have?" Beth looked down, suddenly very interested in the speckled tile floor, hoping to avoid answering. "Alright, forget I asked."  
  
"Don't think I'm blowing you off or anything" she said softly.  
  
"Of course not. I suppose there's a difference talking to a bi guy about a problem than talking with your best friend about it, or even to a gay guy."  
  
"Well. . ." Beth smiled. "Yeah, there is. The jist of it is I like a really good friend and I don't know how to tell him, that is if I ever get the guts to tell him. Make sense?"  
  
"Ah, yeah" Specs said in an understanding manner. "Been there countless times. In fact, the guy that I like right now is a really good friend and the thing is, he doesn't even know he's gay."  
  
"That creates a problem" Beth said with a laugh.  
  
Back out on the deck, Ellie's cell phone began to ring interrupting Classic who was explaining why the 70's were so much better then the present day.  
  
"Hello?" she said, picking it up with a smile that quickly faded as she heard her mom's voice.  
  
"Ellie, are you still at Spot's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I need you to come home as soon as you can, ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I mean ASAP, I'm bringing Joy home and I need you to be there to take care of her."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there" she hung up and looked around at everyone who was now staring at her.  
  
"I need a ride to the school" she said grimly.  
  
"I'll give you one" Spot said.  
  
"No, you need to stay here" she objected, putting her hand over his. "Jack, gimmee a ride."  
  
"O. . .k" he said slowly.  
  
"Why Jack?" Dutchy asked puzzledly. "Instead of someone like me?"  
  
"Because I know that Jack'll drive fast whereas you wouldn't."  
  
"Yes, but you'd get there in one piece without a ticket."  
  
"Well I don't think Jack plans on crashing or getting a ticket" Dutchy rolled his eyes and Ellie got up, giving Spot a small kiss on the lips. Jack kissed Classic lightly on the cheek and the followed Ellie through the ornate sliding glass door.  
  
"Bye Beth" Ellie called as she grabbed her backpack.  
  
"What?" Beth called back in shock from the kitchen.  
  
"I gotta go now, I'll call you later" and with that Jack and Ellie headed out to the convertible yellow mustang and sped off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Specs asked Beth, who had her mouth hanging open.  
  
"I don't know" she said slowly with concern. "I don't know." 


	8. Chapter 8: Without You

A/N-sorry this has taken so long to update(Beth kept on bugging me to get it done, gosh, every day it was "have you updated? Have you updated?") YES I HAVE UPDATED, OK? Goodness. As I described this chapter to her, I think it's a little. . . strange. I dunno, that's just what I think. I'm sure you'll probably like it. And, the song is by Def Leppard-"When Love and Hate Collide" and I think there might be more songs by them in the future(yes, I like that band). Now, what you've all been waiting for. . .  
  
Chapter Eight: Without You  
  
Ellie relied on Jack's need for speed, which was a great one, to get her to the school as quickly as possible. The blaring of System of a Down filled the car, making conversation almost pointless. Ellie just stared at her cell phone, as if she was waiting for a call or something else and Jack just kept his eyes on the road, except for the few worried glances he took of Ellie. In ten minutes, they had completed the twenty minute drive to the school, and Jack pulled up along side of Ellie's Sentra.  
  
"Thanks Jack" Ellie said, hopping out of the convertible with her backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Any time" he said. "Hey Ellie" he called out, thankful he had the top down. She turned and looked at him, keys in hand. "If you ever need anything, that's what we're here for."  
  
"I know Jack" she smiled in a sad manner. "Thanks" and with that she got in her car and sped off towards her home. Jack headed back to Spot's, music off and absorbed in the sounds of the wind whipping by his ears and ruffling his hair.  
  
Beth paced on the deck, hoping to hear from Ellie, much to the annoyance of everyone else out there. Everyone was of course concerned about Joy's help, and understood that's why Ellie had left so abruptly, but Beth was almost loosing it.  
  
"Damn it Beth!" Dru, who had returned with Skittery not too long ago, exclaimed. "Just sit down. Everything's fine. Plus, you're making me dizzy."  
  
"You sure that's not the drugs?" Mush muttered so only Byrne and Blink, who laughed, could hear him.  
  
"How do you know?" Beth snapped at Dru, her patience running short. "She just up and left. Maybe something horrible happened, maybe that's why she left so quickly. We don't know what happened, if everything IS ok. Maybe. . ."  
  
"Beth!" Classic cut in. "Breath, just breath" Classic got up and led Beth to a seat. "Everything's fine. So just breath, it helps" at that moment, Beth's cell phone began to ring, Classic stopped with her breathing speech, and everyone stared eagerly at Beth as she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe" Ellie's voice responded, and Beth sighed a little, glad to know it was her.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?"  
  
"Everything's fine. It was just a bizarre drug reaction. She's alright. A little out of it but no more than usual."  
  
"A what reaction?"  
  
"Her medications and the NyQuill she took this morning didn't really agree with each other" Ellie explained.  
  
"Oh" Beth sighed again. "Good, good. I was. . ." Beth stopped, looking at her friends around her. "We were worried."  
  
"I know. Well everything's fine, sorry I left so abruptly."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You coming back?"  
  
"No, I gotta baby-sit now" Ellie sighed unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, that sucks" Beth said, not really knowing how she should respond. "I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"Whatever. Make sure you tell everyone that everything's just fine. Talk to ya later babe."  
  
"Bye" Beth hung up and looked at her friends anxious faces. "Everything's fine. It was just a medication reaction."  
  
"Well that's good" Byrne said cheerfully.  
  
"So you're done pacing right?" Blink questioned. "You were giving me a headache" Beth nodded with a laugh and a good amount of people let out sighs.  
  
"I suppose we should probably be heading back about now" Dutchy said, looking at his watch. "It's about dinner time" a few others murmured in agreement or nodded.  
  
"Yeah" Jack, who had returned about a minute before they heard from Ellie, agreed. Everyone said their good byes and separated off into the proper cars, leaving Spot alone on the deck. He sat there, lost in his own thoughts, for a few minutes before his eleven year old half0brother wandered out onto the deck.  
  
"Hiya Josh" he said, sitting down across from Spot, a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Hi Derek" Spot replied unenthusiastically. To be frank, his half-brother really annoyed him and he didn't want to talk with him.  
  
"You sure had a lot of friends over."  
  
"Yeah" Spot said brusquely, hoping Derek would get the point and leave him alone.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Derek kept pestering, looking at Spot with an almost look of adoration.  
  
"Is this really any of your business?" Spot said coldly, getting up to leave the deck and Derek. "We were doing big kid stuff" he walked through the glass door and then headed up the curved stairs to his large bedroom. He turned on his stereo with the remote and cracking his knuckles, he sat down at his computer and signed onto AOL.  
  
RacetrackStar05: sorry I missed the big get together  
  
Guitarst4rmhe11: no prob  
  
Guitarst4rmhe11: nothin happened  
  
Racetrackstar05: I highly doubt that  
  
Guitarst4rmhe11: not in the mood  
  
Spot put up his away message with a sigh, feeling a little conflicted. He picked up a picture frame on his desk and stared at the photograph. It wasn't a particularly flattering picture of him but Ellie looked amazing. The picture was from a summer ago, not to long after Spot and Ellie first started dating. They had taken the photo at an amusement park where the gang had gone to celebrate their summer freedom. An almost look of longing appeared in Spot's eyes as he looked at Ellie's picture, her curly hair pulled away from her face, her eyes slightly crinkled and her smile wide. The two of them were standing in front of the park's biggest roller coaster, and Spot had his arm around Ellie's waist. He slammed the picture down on the desk in a rage. He was the asshole who had gone and screwed everything up then, and he still screwed them up. Now, he didn't even know how to describe their relationship. It was. . . complicated. He sighed and propped his feet up on his desk. It was only the beginning of the school year and he already knew things were complicated, and they were most likely going to stay like that for the rest of the year unless he did something about it.  
  
"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself. "What am I doing to myself and how the hell is it helping me or anyone else?" his eyes flickered up to the ceiling in thought. 'It's on again' he thought. 'But for how long? How long til I get jealous, or do something incredibly stupid. I long til I screw up again?' He picked up the picture again and touched Ellie's face. 'She was so happy then, I was happy too. How can I get that back?' Spot closed his eyes, lost in thought and eventually drifted into sleep, to the sounds of Def Leppard and a song that just summed it up all too well.  
  
"You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
  
Instead of slamming down the phone girl, for the hundredth time  
  
I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call  
  
When divided we stand babe, united we fall  
  
Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it  
  
All I know, I can't fight this way  
  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time  
  
Without you  
  
One night alone  
  
Is like a year without you baby  
  
Do you have a heart of stone  
  
Without you  
  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
  
When love and hate collide  
  
I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for  
  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes  
  
There's a time and a place and a reason  
  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
  
All I know got to win this time  
  
Without you  
  
One night alone  
  
Is like a year without you baby  
  
Do you have a heart of stone  
  
Without you  
  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
  
When love and hate collide" 


	9. Chapter 9: Mush and Byrne, not quite a c...

A/N-yes! Another chapter. I am on a roll! And, I'm listening to Godspell("we all need help to feel fine-let's have some wine!") so everything is awesome. Well, I decided to take Beth's idea and I'm gonna focus more on the other characters for these next few chapters, so it's not just "The Ellie and Beth Show" but it's actually a company, cause y'know, it is titled "Misery's love COMPANY". Yeah. Just a warning, this story is going to be VERY VERY VERY long, because if it took me like six chapters to get through one day. . . eeps! So just hang in there. And unless I absolutely need to, I don't think I'll be spending six chapters on one day again. But I want to cover a lot in this story, so it will be long. Alright, done rambling so now you can read. . .  
  
Chapter Nine: Mush and Byrne-not quite a couple  
  
The rest of the week, after the big first day, passed surprisingly quick, with few incidents and a small number of quarrels. The weekend flew by and pretty soon it was Monday, the beginning of a new school week.  
  
Mush woke ups to the sound of his alarm and he rolled over, slamming his fist on the snooze button. Eight minutes later, the alarm went off again and he finally decided to get up. After turning off the alarm he sat up in his large, queen sized bed, stretching his arms. He rolled out of his bed, only in his boxers, and groggily made his way to his personal bathroom. The shower surprisingly woke him up, so after pulling on a pair of khaki shorts, a blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, over a white T-shirt, and his black and white Adidas, he headed down the marble staircase to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Alex" the chef said, placing a plate in front of him. Mush mumbled a reply and shoveled the food into his mouth. He then chugged down the glass of orange juice and got up from the table. Without a word to the chef, he left to brush his teeth and then grab his backpack, bumping into Ariel on the way.  
  
"Well Alex, this is a surprise" she said. "I hardly ever see you in the mornings."  
  
"I'm not surprised" he replied with a small smile. "It's such a large house we could go for days without ever seeing each other" Ariel laughed at her step-son and moved aside as Mush headed to the garage. He pulled the door open and hit the middle button on the garage opener. The rising sun reflected off the FX45 and Mush smiled. Unlocking the door, he climbed into the drivers sear and started up the car. With precision, he backed out of the three car garage and into the large driveway, which he turned around in. He then drove down the long drive way, out of the gate at the end of the drive, and onto the main street of the Windsor Downs community. He passed several other gated driveways, similar to his, and plenty other very large mansions and reached the main gate, which opened as he approached. Then he turned left and headed in the direction of Byrne's house.  
  
Byrne woke up to a quiet house, which was usual. She went about her business, throwing on a pair of black Dickies and an old Ramones T-shirt. She waited by the door for about five minutes until she saw a very unfamiliar SUV pull up into her driveway. For the past week, Specs had been driving her to school and it was the first day she had asked Mush for a ride. She could only assume that it was him, but she had never seen a car, or an SUV, like it. She stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her, and pulled the passenger side door open.  
  
"What the hell is this thing?" she asked, climbing in.  
  
"An FX45" he replies, pulling out of the driveway. "I got it this summer" she nodded and looked around the interior, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. Byrne wasn't a car person but she could recognize a nice car when she saw one and this was beyond nice.  
  
"I won't even ask how much it was."  
  
"But you want to know, don't you?" Mush chided to his loud mouthed friend.  
  
"Only so I can lecture you on the better things you could have done with all this money instead of spending it on a big hunk of metal with dead cow seats" she retorted. Mush smiled and shook his head.  
  
"How typical of you" she shrugged and began to fiddle with the radio, which was connected to the navigation system and the screen.  
  
"How the hell do you work this thing?!?" she exclaimed after a minute of no success.  
  
"Turn it off" Mush said with a smile and Byrne did as he said. "Now turn it back on, hit 1, 5, the blue button and then 5 again" soon after, the car was filled with the sounds of Aerosmith, coming out of the eight speakers.  
  
"Too. . . complicated" Byrne let out with a sigh. For the rest of the ride to the school, they listened to the radio. Mush pulled onto the drive and pulled up behind a black Sentra, who's doors were just opening. Mush hopped down from the car and Ellie stared dumbly at him.  
  
"You're fucking kidding me" she stammered as he closed the driver's side door.  
  
"You like it?" he asked with a smile and Ellie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Like it? That's gotta be one of the hottest cars" Byrne climbed out of the car and looked over at Ellie.  
  
"Close your mouth" she said with a smile and a shake of her head. "He should have a gotten a different, less expensive car and used the rest of the money to give to a charity or something."  
  
"But I didn't" Mush replied and Byrne rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't get why everyone's obsessing over a car" Beth said, as the four made their way to the school.  
  
"That's ok" Ellie patted Beth playfully on the head. "It's a big kid thing, you wouldn't understand" Beth shot Ellie an annoyed look and Ellie laughed.  
  
"So. . ." Byrne prompted. "Another week."  
  
"It'll be a good one" the girls looked at Mush in shock.  
  
"We're at school" Ellie pointed out. "How can it possibly be good?"  
  
"They'll be announcing the musical" he said cheerfully as he pulled a door to the school open.  
  
"I thought you already knew what it is" Beth stated as she walked through the door Mush was holding open. "Why are you excited?"  
  
"Cause that means auditions are just around the corner."  
  
"YES!" Ellie exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Drama freaks" Byrne mumbled playfully, receiving a small slap on the arm from Ellie.  
  
"So Mushie" Ellie turned to Mush, making a puppy dog face. "Tell me what the show is" she pleaded. "Please? Pretty please?"  
  
"No way" Mush grinned and Ellie scowled. "This is confidential. You'll just have wait, like everyone else, til this afternoon."  
  
"Fine Mr. 'I'm such a suck up to Ms. O'Neill so I already know what it is'" Ellie retorted. "I will wait" Byrne let out a sigh.  
  
"So glad I don't do the play" she remarked.  
  
"Why don't you?" Beth asked. "You sing and it is a musical."  
  
"Well you sing too, and you don't do the musical" Byrne pointed out. Beth opened her mouth to say something but Byrne carried on. "Besides, look at them" she pointed to Mush and Ellie who were now avidly discussing drama stuff. "The drama freaks I hang out with are enough. I can barely handle them, I couldn't handle a whole cast full."  
  
"True" Beth laughed in agreement. "That's about my reasoning too" Ellie shot a look over at Beth and Byrne.  
  
"You two weren't taking about us, now were you?" she asked suspiciously as she and Mush rejoined the girls.  
  
"Of course not" Byrne said innocently.  
  
"You should do the play" Mush said to her playfully. "You'd learn how to act, and then you'd be able to lie better" Byrne punched Mush playfully in the arm and Ellie smiled to herself, watching the two of them flirt, even though they both claimed they were 'just friends.'  
  
"Mush and Byrne" she whispered to Beth, who was also observing the two. "Not quite a couple."  
  
"Yet" Beth added and the girls smiled. This was how things were supposed to be. 


	10. Chapter 10: Jack and Classic, The Prep a...

A/N-*hangs head in shame* I bet you all hate me now don't you. I abandoned you in your times of need. There I was, on a roll, when lent comes around and the good little catholic that I am, gave up fanfiction for lent. Smart huh? Sorry I didn't get to tell you guys. But look how good I am! Just a day after Easter, here I am posting a new chapter, and I've already put up a new story(I'd greatly appreciate it if you checked it out! I would love you forever and ever and beyond!). So, I hope to be getting back into full roll with this one...just keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Oh, and as always, be on the look out for new stories from yours truly. I've got some good ideas brewing in this messed up mind of mine! Finally-  
  
Chapter Ten: Jack and Classic-The Prep and the Hippie  
  
Meanwhile, Classic was rushing around her apartment, running late as she usually was, trying to find the perfect top to go with her vintage black and white spotted skirt. She eventually pulled a white off the shoulder shirt, from the 70's of course, out of the clothes basket, tucked a white daisy behind her ear, slipped on a pair of white sandals and was on her way out. After traveling down four flights of stairs, she reached the bottom and was out the door, a smile on her face upon seeing her car.  
  
Jack's morning was going somewhat the same way, except he was digging through the piles of clothes in his room, attempting to find a clean, or semi-clean, pair of jeans to wear. Finally, he found a pair of slightly wrinkled, pre-faded(and he had only worn them twice since they were last washed)pair and pulled them on. He then pulled on a collared red, with three white stripes across the chest, Abercrombie shirt and slipped on his white and silver Adidas. Without paying much heed to his parents sitting in the kitchen, Jack picked up his one-strap gray backpack and was out the door of his mini-mansion, using the keyless entry to unlock the yellow mustang sitting in his driveway.  
  
Classic and Jack arrived at the school at the same time this morning, and parked one behind another, two yellow cars in a row. Jack stepped out of his car with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Classic asked, climbing out of the bug.  
  
"Nothin" he said, still grinning, walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look nice today."  
  
"You look..."the corner of her lip turned up as she carefully picked her next word. "...preppy."  
  
"Not groovy?" he mocked and she smacked him lightly on the arm.  
  
"That was highly uncalled for."  
  
"How so?" Jack asked, still smiling, taking Classic's hand in his and the two headed toward the school. "You called me preppy."  
  
"But you are" she pointed out and he let out a sigh, knowing that he had been beat. Jack opened the door for Classic and the two walked into the school. As soon as the stepped in they were greeted by the sounds of a loud voice, easily recognizable as Ellie's, coming from the main hallway.  
  
"She's at it again" Jack said with a laugh, as they neared the location the shouts were coming from.  
  
"Wonder who pissed her off this time" Classic mused, also smiling. "You don't suppose it's Spot, do you?"  
  
"So back off bitch" they heard Ellie exclaim loudly, before they turned the corner to see Ellie chewing out Nicole Hurley, a sophomore who happened to be captain of the JV cheerleaders, which lead her to the assumption that she was better than everyone else, miss blonde and bitchy herself.  
  
"Uh oh" Classic muttered before dragging Jack closer so they could find out exactly what was going on, and who isn't interested in a bitch fight between a friend and a cheerleader?  
  
"Back off what?" Nicole retorted in a snobby voice. "He's not yours."  
  
"Oh really now?" Ellie asked with a shrewd laugh.  
  
"Yeah. So he's available to anyone. Besides" she said, giving Ellie an almost disgusted look over. "Why would he pick you over me? A drama FREAK and a hot jock don't go together. Never have, never will" she gave her layered blonde hair a snobbish flip.  
  
"I think it has, and I think it does" Ellie returned the look. "Besides I can think of plenty of reasons why he'd pick me over you. For one thing, I'm not a whore and I don't put out for anything that has a dick."  
  
"You bitch!" Nicole exclaimed, her jaw dropping.  
  
"I thought things were going well between Ellie and Spot" Jack whispered to Classic, who could only shrug because to the best of her knowledge, they were.  
  
"Why don't we ask him?" Ellie said, a sly grin crossing her face. Her devious brown eyes scanned the hall, searching for Spot in the crowded hallway, and finally finding him. "SPOT!" she yelled out loudly, catching his attention. Spot looked over, a smile crossing his face upon seeing who was calling him, and he headed over to the two girls.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked in a cocky manner.  
  
"Nicole and I were having an..." Ellie looked to the ceiling, searching for the right word. "A disagreement..."  
  
"Spot honey" Nicole said in a sickly sweet voice, cutting off Ellie, and causing her to glare quite menacingly in Nicole's general direction. "Tell Ellie about what's going on between us. She's still under the false idea that you two are...going out!" Nicole laughed briefly.  
  
"Uh..." Spot stammered in shock, looking from Nicole's over-stretched smile to the look of intense hatred, and eyes that said "if you-don't answer this correctly you're gonna be one sorry boy", on Ellie's face. "I didn't know that anything was going on between us. I thought everyone knew that Ellie and I were back together. Besides, even if we weren't, I'd rather give myself a thousand paper cuts and then go swimming in a pool of lemon juice before going out with you."  
  
"Thank you Spot" Ellie said, taking Spot's hand in hers before giving Nicole a very fake smile, similar to the one that had just disappeared from Nicole's face. "Fuck off" she said in a sickly sweet tone, mimicking Nicole's. Nicole's jaw dropped again before she stormed off.  
  
"Bravo" Classic said, stepping forward, giving the couple a mocking round of applause. "I especially love the last part. Truly classic. Bravo."  
  
"Very funny Classic" Ellie replied with a smile and a roll of the eyes.  
  
"I actually enjoyed it" Classic said with an honest laugh. "We need more entertainment like that around here."  
  
"Shut up" Ellie said shaking her head. "Y'know what, I'll catch you guys later. C'mon Spot...there's something I want you to see" giving Classic a wink, Ellie dragged Spot off.  
  
"We're not like that, are we?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Classic's waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Nothing like that. Our karma is way better" she said softly. Jack leaned in, kissing Classic on the lips. Not caring about the fact that they were in the middle of the hallway, the couple indulged in a full make-out session, until Classic suddenly broke away, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Ever wonder what the origins of tinfoil are?" she asked randomly and Jack let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"We're not like that at all" he muttered with a roll of the eyes while Classic thoughtfully pondered her latest query. "We're worse." 


End file.
